The invention relates to response particles, preferably spheres, and their use as a diagnostic and contrast agent.
In diagnostic medicine, contrast agents are today being used primarily in X-ray diagnostics where an increased contrast effect is obtained during examination of, for example, internal organs, such as the kidneys, the urinary tract, the digestive tract, the vascular system of the heart (angiography), etc. This contrast effect is based upon the fact that the contrast agent itself is less permeable to X-rays than the surrounding tissue, as a result of which a different blackening of the X-ray plate is obtained.
X-raying implies certain radiation hazards, but during angiography the complication risk is associated in particular with the use of contrast agents.
In recent years, a number of new methods have been introduced in diagnostic radiology. One such method goes by the name NMR (Nuclear Magnetic Resonance) which provides information not only about the distribution of the water content in a specific tissue (in contradistinction to radiology which merely gives a measure of the transmissibility of the X-rays in a specific tissue), but also about the chemical tissue structure which is different in normal and pathological tissue.
In the NMR method, a strong and homogeneous magnetic field is applied across the tissue to be examined. By studying the so-called relaxation times of the protons of the molecules present, especially the protons of the water, it is possible to produce, via comprehensive and complex computer calculations, a visual image of the structure of the tissue concerned.
There is, however, an interest in being able to make a differential diagnosis between pieces of tissue having a high density of blood vessels and, alternatively, tissue having a low density of vessels. Such a situation which has considerable clinical interest, comprises the localisation of tumours which, in their periphery, have a higher density of vessels as compared with normal tissue.
One useful method in the context is to inject into the vascular system some type of particles responsive to a magnetic field and showing changes in the above-mentioned relaxation times.
These magnetically responsive particles interfere with the above-mentioned homogeneous magnetic field in that there is formed, around each individual particle, a field gradient which in its turn changes the relaxation times.
Put more simply, this means that "black holes" are formed around each particle which may be visualised and thus give an impression of the vessel density in the tissue in question.
In another diagnostic method, use may be made of the movability of magnetically responsive particles in a tissue. The basic principle of this method may be studied according to the following: If magnetically responsive particles are introduced into a magnetic field, the particles will align themselves in the direction of the field lines. If the field is removed or shut down, the magnetically responsive particles will change their position in response to processes in the tissue. The duration of this change may, however, vary between different tissues and also in dependence upon the localisation of the particles within the tissue in question. This variability of the response of the magnetic material may be utilised diagnostically. If magnetically responsive particles are administered to a patient, the distribution of the particles in different organs can be determined by means of a sensitive magnetometer capable of detecting the above-mentioned changes (Nature (1983) 302, 336).
Ultrasonics is another visualisation technique in which sound-waves are reflected differently against different types of tissue, depending upon the acoustic impedance of these tissues. Also in this respect, there is an interest in being able to use some type of contrast agent in order to obtain an amplification of specific organs. Particles of different types have here been shown to provide changed echo effects and a changed resolution associated therewith (J. Acoust. Soc.Am. (1983) 74, 1006).
It is also possible to use magnetically responsive particles having a Curie point of about 42.degree. C. for use at hyperthermia. In this instance, the magnetically responsive particles are retained during the treatment of the hyperthermia by a magnetic field, but the moment the tissue temperature exceeds the Curie point, the particles disappear from the tissue because the magnetic responsiveness disappears at this temperature.
By labelling the particles with some gamma-radiating nuclide (for example technetium-99m) it is possible to localise the particles by means of a gamma camera and thereby also to combine the examination with some of the other techniques referred to above.
When using particles within any of the above-mentioned ranges, it is desired, in order to achieve optimal conditions, to be able to vary the amount of magnetically or otherwise responsive material, without affecting on that account the pharmacodynamic and circulatory characteristics of the particles. To be able to do this, one must use a technique which implies enclosing the responsive material in a matrix, preferably a matrix of spherical shape, and the matrix should per se satisfy the following criteria:
biocompatible PA0 biologically degradable PA0 nonimmunogenic.
A matrix of this type normally is built up of some type of polymers which are held together by chemical bonds. Different types of polymers are available for making such matrices. However, the selection of polymers will be very limited if the above-mentioned criteria of the matrix are to be fulfilled.
One type of polymers that has proved useful in these contexts are the carbohydrates, especially those who are included in the body as a natural constituent.
Endogenous carbohydrates are represented by starch and glycogen, but also dextran may be included in this group because of its prolonged use as a blood substituent in medical service.
The production of a carbohydrate matrix satisfying these criteria is described in PCT/SE82/00381, PCT/SE83/00106 and PCT/SE83/00268, which correspond to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,726, 4713,249 and 4,687,748, respectively.
Another type of polymers that have proved to satisfy the said criteria are polyamino acids, such as proteins of the type albumin. The production of polyamino acid matrices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,406.
Further types of polymers are represented by synthetic polymers, such as acrylates, polystyrene etc. The production of matrices from synthetic polymers is well documented in literature.
It is in this connection extremely advantageous if covalent cross-linking of the polymers can be avoided in the production of a useful matrix. For example, covalently cross-linked carbohydrate matrices have been found to produce transformed cells, in the form of granuloma, when used on humans (Am. Surg. (1955) 142, 1045).
When using covalently cross-linked proteins, there is a risk of immunological reactions because the resulting derivatised protein is not recognised by the body's immunity system as a protein belonging to the body. There are, however, for specific systems no alternatives to the covalent cross-linking, especially when using synthetic polymers or combinations of different polymers and cross-linking agents in order to obtain a useful system. As an example, it is possible to cross-link acrylic polymers with starch and, alternatively, to cross-link starch with acrylates.
Another useful possibility which is described in literature is the production of larger particles from smaller particles. For example, it is possible to produce, from 0.5 .mu.m particles, conglomerates of larger particles, for example in the range of about 10 .mu.m.
Another factor of importance to the injection of spheres into the vascular system is that the spheres have a size that prevents them from getting stuck in the capillary system of different tissues during the first passage. To prevent this, the particle must have a diameter below 1 .mu.m (Chem. Pharm. Bull. (1975) 23, 1452) and a surface structure of hydrophilic character.
When particles are injected into the vascular system, all particles will have collected after a given period of time in the liver or spleen (the RES system) because the normal function of these organs is to purify the blood of foreign particles. At present, there is only one method described which is capable of collecting particles to organs other than those mentioned above, and this is by utilising magnetically responsive particles or spheres.
This is of particular interest in the context of this invention because spheres containing magnetically responsive substances can be used and be made to stop in different tissues by means of the outer magnetic field. When the magnetically responsive particles then are stuck in the desired tissue, the tissue in question can simply be visualised by means of the NMR method or some of the other techniques referred to above.